


After a while I give up on thinking that your color means anything

by Diredre



Category: Risk of Rain (Video Game), Risk of Rain 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredre/pseuds/Diredre
Summary: The obelisk mockingly hums.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	After a while I give up on thinking that your color means anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a spoiler for the ending of my other fic ‘and even though it surrounds me I don’t think reds my favorite color’ even though I’m really not close to being done with it as of now, but I’m sure the ending will closely follow this ficlet. Just thought I’d mention it.

The obelisk mockingly hums.

The Mercenary is so tired. He’s tried, he’s tired really hard to push it all off. But it never seems to be enough. 

Acrid nuzzles closer to the Mercenary, lowly grumbling. He really is like a big dog…

This is it. Their final moments. The obelisk hums quietly and coldly as they lean on it, savoring the few moments they have left.  
It’s not like they wanted to end it this way. It just seems like this world doesn't want them to have a happy end. Endlessly fighting monsters, only for them to get stronger the more they prevailed, proves to be so, so tiring. 

The Captain solemnly stands leaned against the obelisk. He’s never been the affectionate kind. But surely, he feels a deep sorrow too.

Surely he feels a deep anger as well, knowing he can never report back to his crew, his Commando, his crewmates, everyone he sought to protect. He’ll die without significance, at this stupid fucking obelisk.

Acrid seems to sense it too. The end. Who knows if the poisonous monster has human intelligence or not, or if he even has much free thought. But he must, he’s not wild and playful now, he’s lost all his spark. 

The Captain sighs loudly and shakily and collapses at the Mercenary’s side. He gives in, embracing him and Acrid in his arms, sniffing a new times. He’s probably biting his tongue in order to not cry.  
The Mercenary feels some happiness in these final moments. Happiness that maybe, they can enjoy this final moment together, and happiness to know that the Captain isn’t so hollow after all.

The Captain leans closer and the small clink of helmets is heard, along with a content murmur from Acrid and his tail starts to wag, lowly thumping on the almost sandy ground. 

‘I-’ The Captain starts before clearing his throat. ‘I’m truly glad to have your acquaintance. I think it would have been- a lot harder with no one to talk to.’ His grip goes loose and he falls almost limp onto the Mercenary and Acrid. ‘I think I might have gone insane with no one to ground me.’

The Mercenary chuckles. ‘You are too humble. I think it’s you who rationalized me when I lost it. And I lost it a lot,’ He sighs contently.  
Acrid barks out a small ‘owa’ and the Captain pats his head ‘You were a delight to have too.’

The sinking feeling all three beings felt seemed to fade for a second. 

The glow of the obelisk is so, so torturous.  
Maybe in another life- they all think- maybe things wouldn’t have turned out this way. 

But, I guess they’ll see what happens in their next life soon.

What a way for things to end, huh?


End file.
